


Tell me the way to your heart

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Shoulder Companions [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Choi Soobin, Asexual Character, Asexual Kang Taehyun, Asexuality, Demon Choi Beomgyu, Demon Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hugs, Human Huening Kai, Human Kang Taehyun, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, angels and demons help humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: In a world where everyone has an angel and demon on their shoulders to help them make decisions and only 1% of the population being left with only one shoulder companion, Taehyun is stuck with a fun-loving demon called Beomgyu to keep him company.In this second part of the ‘Shoulder Companions’ series follow Taehyun dealing with his difficult routine as an angelless human and relationship with Kai!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Shoulder Companions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Tell me the way to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my 'Shoulder Companion' series. You don't have to read part one to understand this one, even if I recommend checking it out for more context and a cute fic with Kai, Yeonjun and Soobin's dynamic ^^

One Angel, one Demon. 

One Good, one Evil.

Humans are supposed to have one of each, yet 1% of the population is left with only one shoulder companion, with only 0.3% of them only having a demon. Those unlucky different humans are treated badly in this society who doesn’t understand the reason why their pears only are left with one of the two. However, in heaven, those who only have a demon are treated like gods. Only having the evil side is sign of a human with a lot of good in them and is truly respected.

At least, that’s what Beomgyu, Taehyun’s only shoulder companion, told him once a long time ago, and the high school student knows just how reliable his demon’s words are. He asked him then if he went to heaven to confirm his story, but was only met with a devilish smile and a cheerful ‘ _why would I ever lie to you?_ ’

So yeah, Taehyun doesn’t really believe in it.

While nobody can really tell if one truly has his two destined companions, ( _besides some kind of romantic partner or something Tae doesn’t believe in_ ), since only _you_ are able to see and hear yours, his country delightfully made a law for those who only have one to wear a pin that reads: ‘ _Hi I’m one of those strange guys with only one demon! I will kill you if you ever try talking to me!_ ’. _Ok_ , maybe it wasn’t what was _really_ written, but you get the memo. What’s worse is that those left with only an angel don’t have to wear something similar. Or at least, if they don’t wear it, they won’t go to jail. Do they really think Taehyun is a danger to the public? If he _really_ wanted to kill someone he would have done so long ago. Well, it’s not like he can even have the chance to kill anyone, since nobody really dares approaching him with his stupid red pin screaming ‘ _I’m gonna kill you!_ ’ on his uniform.

“Don’t say that, Kai became friends with you even with the pin on.”

Hearing his music again and muscles relaxing from being tense, Taehyun takes time to take in his environment while his eyes blink gently. Students from every grade watch him walk down the corridor to his next class, whispering not so quietly about him and his demon. Beomgyu remarks that despise having his airpods on the brown haired teen is still able to hear their gossip and jokes about him having super hearing, only for Taehyun to correct him in his mind, as if it was a fact, that they _want_ him to hear them.

“Well someone’s not in a good mood… _Wanna skip math_?”

And this, my dear reader, is Taehyun’s daily routine.

‘No.’

“Aww c’mon, you never listen to me.” His blond demon pouts in front of him, eyes round and lips down to make him… Actually, Taehyun has no idea what his companion is trying to do, since he definitely knows acting ‘cute’ doesn’t work on him.

‘It’s because I’m intelligent.’

Feeling bad after not being very friendly with his demon, Taehyun gently pokes Beomgyu’s cheek, not at all caring when the whispers turn into gasps and even more gossip after doing so. His demon’s expression changes faster than expected, his brows and lips rising up as if he heard his two close friends Yeonjun and Soobin finally got married.

“But you don’t want to hang out with Kai?”

As if on cue, Taehyun’s chocolate eyes meet Kai’s tense figure. The other teen is dressed like him, at the exception of the stupid red pin, wearing a forced smile, seemingly looking at nothing in particular but Tae knows better. His friend is definitely having a hectic conversation with his shoulder companions and without realizing it, Taehyun is already two steps away from his nervous best friend despite hearing the second bell ring.

“Hehe, now what were you saying about being intelligent and not skipping?”

Taking his airpods off one by one and placing them in his pockets by rote while smiling softly at his long time friend, Taehyun tilts his head to the left as he asks, “Hey, Hyuka, you’re not going to class?”

“Uh?” The brunette’s brown eyes finally meets Taehyun’s ones as he nervously passes a hand in his hair, “Oh sorry, I’m having a little bit of trouble.” Finishing with a smile Kai looks around, noticing the lack of students around them before returning his gaze on Tae.

Smiling knowingly, the top student raises an eyebrow, “They’re fighting again?”

“Sigh, you know it.” Kai’s left hand grabs his right arm while moving his head right to left in a drained manner, “It must be cool to only have one companion.”

Eyes growing bigger and mouth falling open Tae doesn’t have the time to respond with how quickly his friend adds, “Wait I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… Huening shouldn’t complain, it isn’t easy for you with everyone avoiding you only because you don’t have an angel-“

“It’s alright, Hueningie.”, Reassures Taehyun with a softer voice, putting with care his trembling arm around Kai’s left one. “It’s much easier to have one companion. I’ve seen how much you struggle in class or simply when responding to me. You’re really strong you know that?” Kai proceeds to smile shyly while muttering a small ‘yeah, of course I know’, face growing the colour of his demon’s wings at the way his crush looks at him with found eyes.

“Now”, Taehyun tugs gently on Kai’s arm, “do we really plan on skipping math or…?”

“I blame it on having two demons against one angel…”, Soobin mumbles under his breath, “If Kai’s parents talk about it with Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung I’ll blame it on them…”

“Relax bunny, their angels are probably too busy in heaven to stay with his parents. They won’t hear a thing and you won’t get fired from heaven~ Wait, can you even get fired from there?”

“Wow!! I didn’t know you guys acted like a married couple _in front_ of your kid!” Beomgyu gasps, arms thrown around his two favourite friends’ shoulders, eyes closing as he laughs fondly at them, completely ignoring their intimidating faces.

Suppressing a nervous laugh, Kai averts his eyes to the side, “I’m really glad you can’t hear them.”

“When I was little I thought people could hear Beomgyu with how much he shouts when talking. Thankfully my mom quickly told me only other shoulder companions can hear him.”

An awkward silence pushes its way in between Taehyun and Kai. While the shorter of the two is oblivious to it, too busy admiring the vibrant park they are in, the other can’t stop his hands from playing with his shirt, a nervous habit he has since childhood. Taehyun’s arm around his is not at all helping him focus as well, and let’s not talk about the sound his heart makes, seriously, how can he not hear it? Wait, what if he is being obvious? The urge to ask Soobin for some advice is difficult to ignore, and before he can even try to get his angel’s attention, which was taken by Yeonjun and probably Beomgyu, Taehyun’s gaze falls back on him.

“Don’t you think the trees look particularly beautiful in fall? Or maybe I just think so since it’s my favourite season.” The corners of his mouth lift up slightly, “Do you remember when I used to take photos of you besides them when we were younger? Good memories.”

Focusing only on Taehyun’s eyes wandering around the nature around them Kai’s lips curve into a smile, his hands finally free from gripping firmly his poor uniform and heart relaxing. “Yeah, it feels like we last did that some weeks ago but it was what, 5 years ago?”

“I know right? Time flies by.” Completely forgetting about their companions, the two best friends share a heartfelt smile as they intertwine their hands, swinging their arms as if they were kids again.

The sudden sound of a guitar makes Taehyun jump slightly, alerting his friend besides him who asks while almost letting go of his hand, “Sorry, are my hands too cold?”

After finally understanding from where the sound comes from and tightening his hold of Kai’s hand, Taehyun shakes his head in a negative way, rolling his eyes at his demon who apparently thinks materializing an acoustic guitar and playing a serenade to and I quote ‘ _suit the mood_ ’ is a good idea.

‘You know he can’t hear you, _right_?’

“It’s just to let you know I root for you! Get your guy!” His demon gives him a flying kiss and laughs, probably from something Kai’s companions said to him, after making sure to perfectly finish his (thankfully) short song.

So much for having a companion to help. He basically told him to confess without him, how is Taehyun supposed to know how to do that? He never is one to like romance let alone know how to begin a relationship, what is he supposed to do? Should he start with an ‘I love you’? Or is he going too fast? He’s already sure he loves Kai, so why wait any longer? What if he already knows and is uncomfortable? To him, it’s pretty obvious how much he cares for his friend, after all, he isn’t one for skinship, not at all caring for it, but with Kai, he always makes some effort to hold his arm and sometimes hug him. Isn’t it enough to tell how much he loves him? Ah, love is so confusing.

Taehyun still remembers how much time it took him to realize his feelings for his friend. He always thought his feelings for the other was nothing but platonic, since he doesn’t feel attracted to him. He thought that the feeling of wanting to live with him all his life and only him was a normal thing to feel for a friend, and it might be for certain people, but after multiple conversations with Beomgyu and looking up the term ‘Asexual’, Taehyun discovered that he really fell in love with his best friend and it was possible to romantically love someone without being attracted to them. His definition of love still seems so much different from everyone else’s, and to be honest, it doesn’t bother him anymore. It’s kind of like a secret world only he has the ability to go to.

“Taehyunie? You alright?”

Coming back to his senses for the third time today Taehyun tries his best to put as much love and care into his stare, secretly wishing his feelings could just magically transfer to Kai. “Kai I…” Nothing comes out anymore. Even if Taehyun wants to finally pour out his truest feelings to his precious Kai, nothing. Wants. To get. Out.

Eyes flying around desperately searching for a dumb but lovable blond haired demon and breathing falling short, the brunette close his eyes and breathes in. Then out. In. Then out. He can do this. It’s only Kai. Kai is compassionate; even if he doesn’t love you back he would _never_ hurt your feelings.

“I…I…”

_“Taehyun? Taehyun! Oh no are you alright? What happened?”_

_His head hurts like hell and he can’t see a thing. Did those guys just beat him and left him here after he punched them once in the nose? Eh, he knew he still had some skills left from boxing… They only got him because they took him by surprise anyways…_

_“Just… Dumb… Kids…” He manages to mumble despite his breathy voice while his nose picks up the smell of what he guesses is his own blood._

_“Don’t tell me they did this to you because you only have Beomgyu?”_

_Kai is left with the growing noise of his companions flying around, screaming at Beomgyu to calm down and help them get Taehyun up, body shaking while trying his best to take his injured best friend in his arms without hurting him._

_“Taehyunie, I’m so sorry, oh gosh what should we do? Right, ok, Taehyun please don’t fall asleep listen to m-my voice… I’m going to call the nurse, alright? She’ll take care of you. And-And I’ll be there, I’ll stay by your side and hold your hand, al-alright?” You can call Taehyun a fool but even with a brittle voice and in this context, Kai still sounds like an angel. Although he wishes the tears would stop streaming down his cheeks._

_“Y-yeah…Thanks Kai…”_

_“Of course, you know I care a-about you, right?”_

“I love you, Kai. Thank you for always taking care of me and accepting me for who I am.”

Kai’s hand falls from his and for a second Taehyun’s heart stops, fearing the worst, until he catches the sight of two unfamiliar companions hug behind Kai’s brunette hair, loudly crying something along the lines of, “OH OUR KID IS ALL GROWN UP NOW!”, “They’re real, I knew it!” and a louder shout from Beomgyu, “THAT’S MY KID! YOU DID IT MY BRO! WOO!”

“Oh so it’s true…” The corners of his lips turn up as his eyes lights up, “If one confesses their true love to the other that truly loves them back they are able to see each other’s companion… I’m going to be real I never imagined it to be true.”

Turning towards Kai to see his reaction Taehyun isn’t disappointed when he sees Kai’s mouth open and eyes big like those of an anime character, ears and face growing red as time passes by.

“Hello kid! Good to know you can finally see me! It’s me, Beomgyu! The best demon around. Thanks for telling my kid to listen to me sometimes, I really appreciate it! I’m sure we’re gonna be good friends!”

“Yeah, me too, nice to officially meet you err- Beomgyu.”

Suddenly everything is quiet, the angel and demons flying some space away from them, kindly letting them some space, ( _more like Beomgyu threatening to drag the other two by the ears if they don’t leave the kids some alone time_ ), Taehyun’s breathing is back to normal and Kai’s hand’s back where it belongs, in Hyunie’s one.

“I mean you might have guessed by now…” Some hair falls in front of his eyes as his head drops a little, “But I, I love you too, Taehyunie. I have for a while actually. I love you for you and I- I wish to be with you…” His ears feel hot and Kai hopes to Soobin it doesn’t show, “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Of course I want to, boyfriend.”

A giggle leaves Kai’s mouth and he almost wants to slap himself until Taehyun gives him the most precious closed eye smile he has ever seen, and suddenly, nothing besides that matter anymore.

“Well, how about we go on a date now? I doubt you want to go back to school.” His smile never fails to melt his heart. How can Kai say no? Agreeing as fast as he can both of them laugh and Kai hopes Soobin will forgive him for skipping all day as they walk to the nearest ice-cream truck, ordering their favourite flavors and sharing soft stares and smiles.

“Have you seen how they look at each other? My heart is going boom boom! Man, I wish I could get someone that looks at me the way Taehyunie looks at Kai…You guys better be happy to have each other… guys where are you going? HEY! SOOBIN DON’T INTERRUPT MY KIDS LET THEM HAVE A MOMENT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Started 11/12/19 (maybe around 22h/23h) finished 12/12/19 at 02:55
> 
> I can’t believe I finished that in one go. At first, I wasn’t a fan, since I don’t really like writing confession scenes… I prefer having established relationships haha. But I guess it’s not that bad. I will continue to write stories for this AU in the future so don’t worry ^^ although it’ll have to wait me getting new ideas. So if you guys have any, feel free to suggest them in the comments! I’ll take those that inspire me the most ^^  
> I did a full paragraph on asexuality and I feel w e i r d. It’s the first time I kind of write down what I feel (since I needed it to write ace hyunie ya know) and I realized it was super hard to write it without sounding so… exclusive? I mean, as I said in the first part of this series, asexuality is on a spectrum, so every ace’s experience with romantic feelings and attraction is completely different. So I hope you know not every ace will think/ feel the same. Just wanted to say it because it was bothering me haha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this longer part, I still had fun writing it. If you have any prompts or ideas you want me to write, feel free to put them in the comments ^^ Bye bye! -DemonYuu
> 
> (Titel taken from "Angel Or Devil" ♥ To fit the fic hehe)


End file.
